


Wait, I'm who? How and Why?

by Legendary_Martian_Madness



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Martian_Madness/pseuds/Legendary_Martian_Madness
Summary: Wait a minute, Rachel who-now? 2011? There's no way I would forget any of that? Right?... Right?
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber & Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Wait, I'm who? How and Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Short little prologue chapter as a taster for the real one coming on Thursday. Enjoy!

So yep, it's official, I'm completely, utterly batshit insane. 

I'm looking into a mirror on the wall of a hospital into a face that definitely isn't mine. It can't be mine right. After all I'm... I'm...

Who am I?

Shit, this is so not good. I can't remember who I am. Is that my face? Really?....

Damn I'm hot. Like wowser.

No, gay brain, that's wrong, it's me, right? I think.

Wait... 

Wait a second....

That earing... A blue feather... 

SHIT!

I'm Rachel fucking Amber! 

Okay, calm down this is fine. Absolutely fine. Nothing is wrong at all no siree. 

LIKE HELL I WOULD SAY THAT! 

What the fuck is happening? Rachel Amber isn't real right? And that's not even me, I'm... 

Why can't I remember anything except the events of the game? Nothing. Nada. Zilch. None. Nothing from Rachel's life or my own. Wait a second, how do I know that I had my own life? 

Short answer, I don't. For all I know I could be a Rachel Amber who received knowledge of the future and it sent her into so much mental shock that she developed amnesia.

Isn't that be a fun thought.

My existential brooding was cut short by a door opening and a man and woman standing still in shock with their jaws open. Unlike the man, the woman immediately bounded forward and pulled me into a hug which, all things considered, actually kinda hurt.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried you'd never wake up!"

The woman began to sob heavily into my hair as she held me to her chest. I hated to break this moment up but a pressing thought was jumping around my brain.

"Hey" I began in a voice that I didn't recognise in the slightest "can I ask you a question real quick?"

The woman pulled back a little, seemingly confused. 

"Of course you can honey, you don't need to ask." 

I sucked in a breath between my teeth. 

"Who are you?"

Shocked, she jumped back as if my body had a voltage and her mouth opened in shock. Her mouth was opening and closing rapidly but no sound escaped her and as quickly as she arrived, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she fell over in a dead faint. 

Well, that went perfectly didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry for putting a new fic out without updating my other one today but I had to get this out or I would forget. New chapter with Vicky coming on Thursday along with the real 1st chapter for this.


End file.
